1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measuring immunity of electronic devices to electromagnetic fields, and particularly to a magnetic field generator for measuring immunity of electronic devices to electromagnetic fields.
2. Description of Related Art
Induction windings are often used as magnetic field generators in measuring immunity of electronic devices to electromagnetic fields. For example, when the immunity of electromagnetic field of an electronic device needs to be measured, the electronic device can be received in or positioned adjacent to an induction winding, and the induction winding is electrically connected to a current source. When current provided by the current source flows through the induction winding, magnetic field is generated around the induction winding. The strength of the magnetic field is measured using a common magnetic field strength measuring device, such as a Gauss meter. Thus, the immunity of electromagnetic field of the electronic device can be measured in the magnetic field with the determined strength. Furthermore, the strength of the magnetic field can be adjusted by adjusting strength of the current provided by the current source, and thus the immunity of the electromagnetic field of the electronic device can be respectively measured in the magnetic field with different strengths.
However, when the strength of the magnetic field generated by the induction winding is measured, an operator may need to work in the magnetic field over the course of time to operate the induction winding, the magnetic field strength measuring device, and the measured electronic device. Thus, health of the operator may be adversely affected by the magnetic field.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.